In Stereo
by Little Italian
Summary: "Soredemo dame." Were the words to stop famous singer Echizen Ryota from staying a nobody as his family treated him like dirt. Proving they were still no good to him, he attempted to have them rethink their decision. Maybe being the main image in stereo is more trouble than it was originally worth.


**Well. Let's see if I can do this. xD I shall only do 1st POV, unless Third is necessary. It's more for your sake than mine, as I make Third POV very awkward. xD**

**Oh. Those lyrics are MINE. If they happen to be similar to the song FLY HIGH, or any of the other songs, I did not mean to do that. xD I was just listening to it and...I just typed it.**

* * *

**_In Stereo_**

**_Chapter One:_**

**_In Tempo_**

* * *

_'Ah. That's right.'_ I thought, envisioning the darkened world from under my eyelids. _'That's right. Riri had the idea for me to take his place... Roro, too. It's funny, really. I'm only a copycat, a nobody, to everyone.' _Hearing the curtains being pulled open and the music starting, I opened my blazing cat-like dim golden eyes.

_'Because...' _The music sped up as I opened my mouth, beginning to sing the first line. _'I...'_

"Fly high, sky high! Dive into your own waters in stereo!"

* * *

I groaned slightly, picking my head up from my shoulder it decided to rest on. I was up in a tree. At... I glanced at the position of the sun that barely raised over the hill. At 5:25 A.M., I'm sleeping in a tree. With an aching neck. Well, what a lovely way to start off the day.

I sighed, standing. Looking at the ground, I nodded to myself, knowing I could make it. I kicked the trunk of the tree, being able to get a better kick off from that than the branch I was currently on. My jacket flew out behind me as I tugged onto the top of my hood, making sure it didn't fall. I did I barrel roll, standing.

I nodded once more when I noticed I barely made a sound. _'Getting better.' _I marked off, walking along the dirt trail. Music was blasting in my ears as I walked, getting closer and closer to the city. Suddenly, a very familiar song came on as I froze.

_"Kō, sukaihaifurai! Sutereo de dokuji no kaiiki ni tobikomu!" _I turned my iPod off, shoving it in my pocket, letting my cordless headphones hand around my neck. I had a frown on my face as I quickly thought about nothing in particular.

"Tch. Figures..." I couldn't help but say. I shook my head, reaching into the small bag that was tied to a belt loop on my jeans. It was small, similar to a satchel. I took out eight items. Two power wrist bands, four power ankle bands, and two bags of lead for the wrists and ankles.

Setting them all in to the very max, I strapped them on, jumping in place. I began to tilt to the side but quickly regained balance. "Haven't done this is awhile..." I mused aloud, smirking ever so slightly. After making sure I didn't leave my necklace in the tree, or scarf, I took off, running at full speed.

It was hard at first, but I easily got used to it. I know I could go faster... but that requires for me to push past my non-existent limits. I can't do that unless I know my limits, of which I believe I have none. No one has limits, really. It's all mental.

I saw a kid around my age running past me. As he got closer, I saw he had black eyes, black hair, a green bandanna, and was wearing a black tank top with some white shorts. I nodded at him as he nodded back. He stopped, wiping his face with a rag. Before I got to the turn, I stopped, turning towards the guy.

"Hey... It seems you like to run, Want to see something?" Though I hardly speak Japanese, I can hold up a small conversation. He gave me a strange look but nodded. I stepped back to that I was about thirty feet from the stop sign that was in a direct line with the corner of the building.

I jogged forward a bit at a slow pace, then when the sign was in arms length, I pushed off, hard, with my left foot, grabbing a hold of the pole. Turning my body and placing the insides of my feet against it, I rotated and turned upside down. The look at the dude's face was priceless as I let go, did a handspring, and crossed the corner. I held in my breath when I took a sharp turn, I kicked off harder, easily twisting my way around objects and signs and the like. I heard footsteps and assumed it was that guy.

I never looked back as I tuned everything around me out, only paying attention to the ground below my feet. I never look up when I run. It's more like I can't, really. Besides, I don't have to if I can see quite a ways away when looking at the ground. There isn't a need if you can still see.

Once I started seeing grass, I stopped, skidding a bit. Looking up, there was a large saying another town was up ahead. I heard panting and whipped around, only to see that boy from before had his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. I blinked, standing there rather awkwardly as he slowly calmed down.

"That..." He grinned slightly, looking up at me. "Was the best run I ever had! How are you not even sweating?" I blinked at his statement, wondering in he possibly recognized me. I assumed not, for I only sang one song for Japan, and that was for July. I doubt people even saw my face.

"Ah... I have been in 123 degree weather before. I do not sweat much now unless I went on for longer." He nodded before his eyes narrowed. He was studying me...

"You're not Japanese, are you." I blinked again. Wow. People these days really can't connect things with sound. Then again, I don't talk like how I sing...

"Ah. Correct. I am Half American, part Japanese, and part French. I only ever knew English..." I think he got the point, as he simply nodded at my rather poor explanation. I hate how I can't just say the damn thing instead of having to go into details...

I looked at the sun. _'Hm... 6:47 already? Hm. I still need to go to all the schools before making the final calls.' _I sighed, catching the guy's attention.

"Before you ask, it is nothing much. I simply am very busy for the rest of the week. I only just remembered." I sighed out. It earned me a smirk, as I was slouching over like a sloth. I had a depressed look on my face. Quite the sight. I pointed at the sky, straightening up.

"It is 6:50 now. Not sure, but I think Japanese schools around here start at 7:30 to 8:00, correct?" He blinked before a shocked look appeared on his face. He nodded, about to run back. He paused, turning his head to look at me.

"Who're you? I'm Karou Kaidoh." I'm slightly touched he said his name in the fashion of Americans, but that was beside the point. Well... Maybe he won't know... Maybe he won't be able to connect the signs.

"Neh. Nice, Kaidoh. And, you do not have to address in the American way. I can do Japan. And, I am Ryota Ezhizen, if I were to follow you up on that." I raised my hand, walking forward. I never looked back as I took off again.

"Ciao, Karou Kaidoh!" I had the faint feeling that he went jaw slacked when I pushed myself. It's strange. When I don't try, I'm still too fast. But, when I do... I'm a monster, a demon, that shall never get caught. Well... At least I made a friend, well, I think I did.

* * *

"Ah. I am R- Echizen Ryota. Pleasure." I nodded, correcting myself when I started with my first name. The headmaster of Fudōmine Chūgakkō was reading over my test for the entrance exam. I had already told my situation to him, of which he simply nodded and took it in. I liked that, how he didn't ask any questions. Though, he did wonder why I was doing all this by myself. I only smirked sadly.

"Everyone ends off alone in the end." That effetely ended the conversation as I sat there, waiting for a response. Due to my late starting of Pre-K by two years, I would probably end up as a second or third year. If not, then it would go by age and place me in the first year of high school, second even. But, that all will probably change if my intelligence has anything to do with the matter.

Soon, the man nodded, setting the paper down. "Well, Mr. Echizen. You have, by far, passed the test with a score no one has reached before." I raised an eyebrow, but my question was quickly answered when I saw the number on the sheet. My eyes widened as I started at it in shock.

"A... 3-310, sir?!" He nodded, clasping his hands together.

"I'll be honest to you," He took a deep breath, seeming to wanting to get this over with. "I would advise you to not go to Fudomine, as your intelligence can very well be better used at a better school..." He paused, cocking his head a bit. "...Or university." That only made my eye twitch. I knew I thought things through much differently... But, this just can't be right!

"But if you wish to go here, be my guest. I won't make you do any of the work unless you want to, as you have clearly learned it all. Maybe you could even help teach a few students here." He grinned at the joke. But, we both knew how possible it would be for me. I just nodded too, a small smile on my face. He pointed at the paper in my hands.

"The whole three sheets are the entrance exams for Rikkai Dai, Seigaku, and Hyotei respectively. You may take that if you want. I only did that as I had a feeling you'd be smarter than you look." My eyebrow twitched at that, but I said nothing as my surprise over weighed my annoyance.

"Ah. I see." I stood, pocketing the results. I nodded my head in thanks. "Thank you, sir, but even if I don't choose this school, expect me to drop by a bit. I will gladly help with anything that can be done, school related or sport." We both smiled as he shooed me out of his office. After shutting the door, I sighed, dragging a hand through my dyed black hair.

"I knew I should have just answered it like a normal kid." I complained, walking down the hall and out of the school. I went to the nearest train station and took the next train to Seigaku. I could've ran there, but that would take too much effort. Effort that I wasn't willing to use as I still needed to go to two other school after Seishun Gakuen.

* * *

"Again?" I sighed out, ignoring the shocked reaction of this school's headmaster. I feel like it'll be like this for most of the schools I will ever apply to...

"T-This is amazing!" She yelled, green eyes wide. I rolled my own brown-red ones. I had decided to put in contacts while also dying my hair in case I were to get found out. I was lucky that Kaidoh guy didn't notice. Well, maybe he did and was just really good at hiding it...

"So I was told." I replied bluntly, not even bothering to put up a nice act. Though, my harsh words didn't do much at my soft tone took it away. She opened her mouth to speak, but I quickly put a hand up, stopping her.

"If you are going to say that there are better schools, then let me see for myself. When I can, I will drop by to help students if needed be." She simply nodded, too flabbergasted. I smirked, grabbing the papers again and walking out. I walked outside and heard the sound of a ball hitting a racket. I couldn't help but follow the sound. But knowing that dad would've enrolled Ryoma here, I couldn't help but diss off my curiosity of who it was.

Getting closer, I saw it was a familiar person. I smirked, walking closer. My feet never made a sound as I approached the unsuspecting boy. When the ball went towards him, I reached out and grabbed it. He looked over to me, eyes widening.

I smiled, twitching my fingers in a friendly wave. "Chow!" He only blinked. I snickered softly, tossing his the ball back. "Neh. Come on, Kaidoh..." I tilted my head to the side. "...Karou... I forget which is which." I shrugged, bending down and began to walk on my hands.

"...Echizen?" I smiled slightly. "Bingo!" I exclaimed, balancing on one hand to give him a peace sign. He just looked strangely at me as I held in a laugh. "Heh. Yeah-" I dropped down, standing back up. "-But call me Ryota. It is weird when I am called by last last name." He only blinked as I began walking away.

"I got two more schools to go take a look at. Expect to see me around, Double K!" I herd him grunt at my new nickname for him. I grinned, putting a hand in the air.

"Ciao!" Once again, I took off. I had that feeling again where he shook his head. I heard the ball being hit again as it soon faded from my ears. At the train station, I went to Hyotei. Maybe they won't treat me like something to study... They are told to hold intelligent students...

* * *

I was... partly wrong about Hyōtei Gakuen Chūtō Bu.

The man nodded, having been somewhat impressed by my answers. "Nice," he commented, old eyes scanning my answers. "Very nice." He handed me them when he was done. He tilted his head.

"You should Rikkai Dai. It's the last one you're going to take a look at, is it?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Like I offered the two before Hyotei, if you think I am too far above the students, I will help them with whatever is it they need." He simply nodded. He closed his eyes, in deep thinking. I did nothing, only stared at his face, looking for a sign or something that says "better do Rikkai Dai".

Soon, he opened his eyes. Almost no emotion beside acceptance shown. "Very well. Please do check out Rikkai Dai. Weather you choose us or not, please do let us know." I nodded, standing and left the large office. After closing the door, I listened in on the conversation with him and the secretary.

"His score-Not once has it ever been that high!"

"Yes... Rikkai Dai will do him good. Though, it would be nice to have him. We could-"

I opened the door, sticking my head in. I glared at the two who flinched. It didn't help that I looked like a demon with the contacts. "I, in any way, am not a slave. Because of that, as I had a feeling, I reject to be a student of Hyotei. And you cannot make me accept as I have all rights to go where I wish to for school. Bye." With that, I slammed the door shut, hastily walking down the hall.

Pure fury was in my eyes as I fought to keep a disgusted sneer off my face. I only managed in having a deep frown, but that was fine. I was stopped by a boy with purple-gray flippent hair. I didn't look at him as he began speaking.

"Ahn~ Are you lost, or have you come to watch Ore-sama's brilliant skills?" I looked up and met his gray eyes. His widened as he stepped back, fear raining down on his face. I quickly walked away, wanting to get off the grounds of bloody Hyotei as soon as possible.

* * *

I read the sign on the bricks. So this was the all high and mighty Shiritsu Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chūgakkō, eh? Well, let's see if we can put that to the test...

I sourly chuckled at my joke. Lame. Stupid. Why did I ever go off alone? Oh, that's right... So I could prepare myself for when I was. But, I already am... Or, is my mind just messing with me?

I shook my head. My sub-thoughts were mixing in with that dreaded song...

Knocking, after waiting for a come in, I entered and saw a blue haired boy with a yellow and black jersey over his shoulders with matching pants, a green headband, and equally purple-blue eyes. I blinked. If... that a bumblebee?

"Ah. You must be Mr. Echizen Ryota?" I nodded at the headmaster, trying to ignore the bee.

_'Wait, he's not a bee. Ugh. My life...'_

"Ah. Pleasure." I said. I didn't bother to sit, as there were no seats. I glanced between the boy and the man. "If... I entered at a wrong time, I can come back later?" I offered. They both shook their heads, which got my confused. I only shrugged and handed him the papers. As his eyes scanned the numbers, I saw disbelief pass on his face.

"If you do not believe me, please do hand me another test. I, honestly, will not mind." I said, a small bit of annoyance seeping out into my voice. I felt the bee glance at me. I ignored him, keeping my gaze on the man. He was the one who either lets me in Rikkai Dai, or rejects me. Not a bee. Uh, student.

"No." He said, handing me the papers. "I believe you will do quite fine here. I noticed there are other schools in there?" I nodded again.

"Ah. I have more schools I will take a look at if I cannot choose one of these four. These were the ones closest to where I live, even if Rikkai Dai is a prefecture or two away." The boy's gaze shifted from my face to the papers in my hands.

"If I may..." He began, stepping closer. "...Can I take a look at your scores?" I looked him in the eye and saw faint shock along with familiarity in them. I cocked my head to the side.

"Why? You can see my score from where you are now. Also, you are less shocked than expected. I think... That this has happened before. Has it not?" As his eyes widened, I finished. "To you, even, for being a doomed child prodigy?" I handed him the papers, walking out of the office. I knew he would follow, as he would have to give them back at some point today.

I leaned against the lockers, arms crossed and eyes shut as he stood next to me. Hearing the shifting of papers stop, I cracked open an eye only to find him gone from my left side. I hummed as a feeling of being pinned to the lockers went up my spine. And, there he was, above me with his hands to the sides of my head. I didn't freeze up or flinch like others would. I was relaxed with a bored look on my face. However, my eyes were another story.

They held my bottled in fury since Hyotei. It certainly doesn't help that I can tell Rikkai Dai has the same intents as with Seigaku... Also, this kid just had to go and do this? Well, he doesn't know of my mood swings yet, maybe I can warn him.

"What the hell do you know about me?" He hissed out. I didn't blink, not at all bothered by how our noses would brush every now and then, by the intensity of his glare, or even the feeling of his breath fanning out on my face. Sure, it was disgusting, but you get used to it when you turn into a waterfall of sweat.

"I... know nothing." I saw him smirk a bit, but I continued. "And, alas, you know nothing about me. However..." I grabbed the scruff of his shirt, his jacket falling to the ground. Despite being an inch or two shorter than him, I lifted him off the ground. I watched, rather gleefully, at how his eyes widened. Though I was stronger then I look, I was faster than I was stronger. That was saying something.

"...I can read a person by simply glancing at them, dammit!" My eyes narrowed at his. "It is a curse I wish I never had. And, it is by no means a pro in any concept. Until you know the horrors I have been through, I refuse to know yours and respect you. Names, titles, linage. They don't mean a damn thing!" I cocked my head a bit, my left eye in view now.

"I can see who you are, Child of God. But, look into my eyes and see if you know who I am." I wasn't sure what led him to it, but he decided to listen, pushing back my bangs. I didn't care. Though, my bangs are the only things I'll let anyone touch...

After a few minutes of what seemed to have been a stare-off, his purple-blue eyes widened slightly. "You are... More than one." I sighed, placing a hand on my hip. I don't feel the weight anymore. He was a bit heavy at first, but that was only because I lifted such a large mass without working my way up.

"Ah. Ah." I nodded. "But, since I am assuming this, who all am I?" He paused for a moment, seeming to have forgotten he was in the air still.

"Child of Souls... And, Ryo, by any chance?" I smirked sadly, releasing my hold of his collar. "Bingo..." I softly said. I crossed my arms, looking down at the floor.

"Neh. Have you ever wondered why I am called Ryo, nothing else?" There wasn't a reply, but I knew he was still there, judging by the feel. I continued.

"...I am the middle child of three. My little brother is in his first year. My older brother in... Well, I am not sure, but he is in high school. He left us when Little Ryo was ten or something... Something about his mother having custody." I shrugged, face blank.

"My mother practically disowned me, dad doesn't even care, Ryoma... He hates me. Ryoga... Well, that is a story for another time." I heard footsteps and looked up, smiling slightly.

"Neh. Can you show me to your courts? I think we should play a game." I forced my voice to sound like a happy cheer, but it was clear it was distant as I changed so suddenly. The boy only nodded, leading me towards the tennis courts. I quietly went off from where I stopped when we made it to the club room. He handed me a spare racket.

"Dad is threatening me to do the things Ryoga and Ryoma want. So... I became Ryo. All my faults, my hatred for others, my feelings, my real emotions... They are all hidden within the words. I... became independent by the age of eight, which was when Ryoga joined the family." I stopped talking until we got to the court.

"Rough." I said, knowing he was going to ask. It landed on it, but I didn't care. I only looked up into his eyes.

"You can look for the rest of the story within my play. Listen well, though, Child of God." He had a confused look on his face, but it quickly went away. His eyes narrowed as he replied.

"I'll take up your challenge, Child of Souls." We had a short stare off before I bounced the ball once with my right hand. Then, I quickly threw it up, left leg out a bit as my right one was bent as I balanced on it. With that leg, I jumped and hit the ball. It flew above the net as the boy hit it back. I really need to get his name...

We had a rally, ignoring the observers that crowded around the gate and stands. As he hit back a rather powerful spin, of which I noticed was increasing in speed, I decided to get the game going.

I became tense, my left arm going across my chest, my right hand wide behind the netting of the racket. My left leg was a bit to my right, diagonal. My right leg was behind it and the same way, only a bit further back. As the ball neared, I threw my arm forward, hitting the ball. It launched over onto his side, earning me a point.

_"Dakne._ Love-Fifteen." I called out. He was the one for Rikkai Dai. This is his home court. It makes sense he would be first. I served again, but hit it underhand this time. As it got me another point, I called out what my move was called as the ball curved from where it was headed to the boy to the opposite corner.

_"Crescent Clown._ Love-thirty." I saw his eyebrows scrunch together in annoyance as I served again, the same one. Yet another point.

"Love-forty five." Now, it was his turn to serve. I don't plan on getting a game from him. And, I don't plan on losing one, either.

I let him get the three points off me. Now we were tied forty five-forty five, no game. I smirked as It was time for another rally. As he tossed up a ball, I prepared myself for going back and forth. I planned on keeping the both of us on the baseline. The rhythmic thuds of the ball being hit sent me into a trance-like-state. I was still aware of what my body was doing, but it was on autopilot. I didn't have to worry.

My mouth began to whisper out the lyrics to that dreaded song... Though you could only hear it properly if you were against me, I could tell the bee over there had to strain his ears to listen.

_"Fly high, sky high! Dive into your own waters in stereo!" _I saw his eyes widened when I started singing in English. He knew. _"Join the lights, and see what you may find. Keep on running, there isn't a reason to stop, now. Fly high, sky high! Don't you stop. Have a thrill; can't go on? Take me on your back, and I'll point the way out for you!"_

I didn't notice how he caught the ball. I didn't realize I bent down, removing my power weights on my ankles and wrists. I didn't know we started rallying again... Or that I was mentally crushing him with only my emotions.

_"There isn't a reason to... A reason that no one understands. Stand up, take my hands, now. Don't you stop. Fly high, sky high! Let yourself go and carry yourself with pride. Forgive yourself, or else I will take it all from you! Oh, misery! Don't you stop. Fly high, sky high!" _This time I caught the ball. We were both sweating and panting. Well, although we both were barely breathing hard at all, my head felt like lead as I stared at the racket in my left hand.

"Hey, great game." I looked up at the boy who stood in front of me with his hand held out. I nodded, shaking it. "Though, not much of a game..." I trailed off, noting with distaste at how such a simple thing could bring out memories I wish would disappear.

"Saa... You're not from Japan, are you?" I gave him a blank look, which he only smiled at.

I sighed. "Ah. From America. American, French, Japanese. Ryota Echizen, pleasure." He only smiled more, nodding at me.

"Y-Seiichi Yukimura, Rikkai Dai, third year." I nodded, happy that I finally knew his name.

"Ah. Neh. You do not have to use American pleasantries, Bee." I looked at the sun, ignoring at how he twitched when I called him Bee. "Neh. I need to get going. Got lots of calls to make to..." I paused, counting. "...To forty eight schools, not counting Rikkai Dai, Seigaku, Hyotei, or Fudomine." I looked over at Seiichi...or was it Yukimura? I forget already... I nodded to him, handing him the borrowed racket. Putting on the power bands again, I began walking again.

Approaching the fence-gate, instead of using the shut doors, I climbed the fence and stood at the very top, liking the view. Hearing murmurs, I looked down to see more people clad like bumblebees.

"Well, look at that," I mused aloud, the attention all going to me. "Seems like Bee has many brothers in the hive." Feeling him twitching in irritation, I smirked. Without looking back, I put a hand up.

"Chow!" With that, I jumped down. Hearing the gasps and a few screams, I let out a harsh laugh, landing on my feet in a crouch. I stood, walking away from the courts of Rikkai Dai.

* * *

I sighed, sitting in a chair, waiting for my name to be called. I was in a bank. Dad said he'll put money in it monthly, but its been less and less lately. Are they hoping I'll die? I scoffed quietly to myself. That's... very likely.

"Echizen Ryota." I was so damn lucky I never once used my real name in Japan or America before... Standing, I walked over to the counter. The lady behind it was Neru. She was a woman who I mistook as a high-schooler in America at one point. She was there for some exchange program... She became a fan of my singing when she came to one of the concerts. Um... I think it was the _Saving Judgments _tour.

"R-Ryota?!" She exclaimed, earning looks from other people. I guessed she thought I was dad... Or mom... Whoever. I nodded, smirking at her face.

"Ah, ah. Now, quiet down. I do not want anyone catching on." She rolled her deep purple eyes.

"Right. So, what did you need?" I raised an eyebrow. _'Really?'_

"Money, Neru. That is what banks are for." She smiled, bringing up the records on the computer.

"Yes, yes. I know. I just missed doing that." I rolled my eyes. "Just... How much is in there?"

She hummed a bit, clicking. "About 10,000 Yen. A little over, but not by much." I only nodding, not bothering to try and translate that into American money.

"Okay... Ah. Maybe 2,000 will do?" She just shrugged. I liked that. She was so similar to me. She didn't understand Japan's money circuit as much as the next guy, of which was me. Getting it sorted, she went into the back to go get it. I didn't have to wait long. Coming back with it in an envelope, I raised an eyebrow but took it. She shrugged again.

"I don't know. Rules and crap." I smirked, putting it in my pocket. I nodded to her. "Thanks Neru. I will drop by, maybe. See you later." I walked out of the bank, coughing into my fist. I hate that stuffy feeling in there... It smells, feels, more or less, of nothing but also something... I hated it.

I shook my head, going to the nearest payphone and ringing up each of the four schools.

"Neh. Ah, expect to see me tomorrow." Was what I said to all four. After that, I sighed, hunting for a different payphone. It'd be suspicious if I were to constantly keep making calls in the same area. So, I went all around the Kanagawa prefecture, finishing up all the forty eight calls to the fifty two schools I applied to. I groaned, face palming myself.

"Never again shall I apply for more than five schools." Hearing someone laugh, I looked around and saw Bee, his hand to his mouth. He barely covered that soft smile of his as he stepped closer.

"Well, why did you then?" I grunt, rolling my eyes. "Because... You know what? I do not know why I am talking to you!" I exclaimed, walking at a fast pace away from him. Feeling a hand tightly grip my right elbow, I flinch. He gave me a strange look, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Like how you don't know why you told me about your past?" I stiffened, body ridged. He took my other wrist in his free hand, pushing me back until my body collided with a tree. I didn't notice we had arrived onto a dirt path.

"Ryota..." he cocked his head to the side, as if he wasn't practically pinning me to a tree. "Did you make your choice on what school to go to?" I sighed. Apparently, it seems, that even Satan hates me.

"Ah. You'll be seeing me. But, so are the other schools." I smirked at how annoyance appeared in his eyes. But that annoying little smile of his didn't go away, instead, it seemed to have gotten bigger.

"Saa... That's good." He commented, leaning forward a bit. I grunted, trying to push him away. He wouldn't budge. I huffed.

"Hell is your problem? Not like I did anything to you..." A strange look passed across his face before it disappeared.

_I didn't understand what I saw..._

"You're angered." I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... No duh. I rather not be a practical hostage." I sneered out, sarcasm coating my voice. He sighed, squeezing my left wrist tighter. I didn't react.

"Something happened... Every time Hyotei is mentioned, pure fury is on your face. What-"

"Why should you care?!" I growled. He paused, eyes scanning over my form. My head was tilted down as I was, quite literally, growling. "Why... worry about someone you do not even know?"

"...Ryota..." He whispered, voice softer than it was before.

"You do not.." I continued, not hearing him. "...You do not know what it is like... to be hated by those who should love you! Having to do everything for yourself, by yourself..." I looked up, his purple-blue gaze meeting my own fake watery red ones. "It is sickening-"

"No... I don't know." He interrupted me. His gaze was hard as he looked at with with such seriousness, I wouldn't have thought he possessed it. "I don't know what you've been through... But, I do know what no one should be alone." My eyes widened as he leaned forward, his forehead touching mine. He gently wiped away the tears.

_...I didn't understand what I felt..._

"I'll be with you. I'll be there for you. No one should be alone, but some may have to do things by themselves to make themselves stronger." He paused, smiling slightly.

"Alright?" He asked me. Feeling my face redden slightly, I open my mouth to speak.

"We-" I was cut off when he tipped forward slightly. Finally reacting to my fear of people touching me, I jerked, making us fall to the ground. And before we both realized it, our lips were touching each other's. Seiichi propped himself up, his hands on either side of my head. I just layed there, too shocked to move. Seiichi seemed to be in the same situation, only he, as if hesitatingly, lent down.

Our lips connected again. Feeling a spark zip its way down my back, I, maybe just because, or in the moment, kissed back. Seiichi placed a hand on my waist, which I shivered at. I felt him smirk, which annoyed me to the point of biting his lip. Gasping slightly, he pulled away. His face was flushed just as mine was.

_...And I most certainly didn't understand why I did what I did._

I grunted, looking away. "S-Sorry..." I stuttered out. "I... tend to bite people when I get very annoyed." Hearing a small chuckle, I look up to see Seiichi trying to hold back his laughter. Though, his face was still a bit red. The feeling of his lips against mine buzzed through me. I shivered as a feeling of something I didn't know washed over me. I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad feeling by the way my insides seemed to have folded in on themselves. But, a small smile still made its way onto my face through it all.

I... It scares me.

I rolled my eyes, lightly pushing him off of me, pulling him up. I dusted myself off, feeling him stare at me. I glance at him. "N-Neh?"

His hand shot forward as his fingers went into my hair. He began to comb through my hair as I tried to pry his hand away from my head. "Do not touch my hair!" I ordered, irritation clear in my face and voice. Soon, he removed his hand, a bemused sort of look on his face.

"You had some leaves stuck in there." I blushed, crossing my arms and turning my head, muttering to myself. He only chuckled, which I promptly ignored. When we both calmed down, a silence over came us. We simply stared at each other not sure what to do.

"N-Neh..." I grunted out, voice slightly shaky. He blinked, clearly as uncomfortable with the silence as I was.

"Your hair..." I looked at him. "The dye is fading slightly." My face went blank as I stared at his face.

"...What, neh?" Knowing he wouldn't respond, I took my iPod out of my pocket, using it as a mirror to see my head. I growled in disappointment as it was true. I put the device back in my pocket, still not trusting to use it yet.

"I am pretty sure dye does not start to fade after some hours." He gave me a strange look.

"Did you dry it?" My face went blank again.

"...I was supposed to dry it?" A simply found its way onto his face as he laughed slightly. He nodded.

"Yes, didn't it say that on the directions or something?" I scratched my cheek, thinking.

"Neh... Not sure." I only shrugged, making him shake his head. He tilted his head to the side, a curious look on his face.

"That isn't your natural eye color, is it?" I blinked. Well, it isn't surprising he found out. Though it is possible to be born with that rusty-red eye color, it isn't common. Plus, my hair was fake. It would make sense.

I nodded. "Ah. I find this easier then wearing a hat and sunglasses." He just nodded.

"So," He started, tilting his head to the side. "What do you look like, without a disguise?" I smiled, putting my hands into my pockets, walking towards an apartment I rented.

"I can show you."

* * *

Once inside my apartment, I looked at the box of the dye I had forgotten to throw away.

"Neh! There is directions..." I commented, reading it. And, it did say to dry it... I need to get another pair of glasses. Wait, I have them somewhere...

I just shrugged, tossing it aside and began to wash the dye out. It wouldn't have stayed in long, anyway. As I leaned up, my now green-black dripped and went into my dull golden eyes. I grabbed a towel and simply rubbed my head with it. I didn't particularly care if it was wet. Only if it was dripping a whole bunch.

I stood, stretching my back. Walking into the living room, Seiichi was looking at some of the pictures from _Saving Judgments, Refrain _and _Lasting Memories _tours. I smiled slightly. Yeah. It was fun... But, all the same, I still hated it.

"Seems you like my music?" I asked, startling him. He jumped, turning to look at me. I was leaning against the frame of the bathroom door, arms crossed.

"Yeah..." He smiled slightly. "What I don't get is why you don't sound like how you sing?" I shrugged, walking over to him. The towel was around my neck in case it was going to drip still.

"Not sure. I always knew my voice was unnaturally soft when I spoke... Though, I am still lost in how I am between a female and young boy when I sing." A sort of bemused smile came on my face as I stared at the group picture from _Refrain. _A song came in mind from that album, which gave me half of my title.

I sighed, running a hand through my still wet hair. Feeling a glare, I turn to Seiichi. He was staring bullets at my head. I raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the towel from my neck. Pushing me onto the couch, he knelt in front of me, rubbing my head. I was bent forward a bit so he could reach better.

"Neh," He didn't pause in his drying. "This is not necessary, neh." He shrugged, not saying a word. We just sat there in a silence. It wasn't an awkward one like before. It was just... there.

_"Mirai wo shinjiteku no koto mo wasure __tatakenai mama ja nani mo mienai __kimi sae kizuka zuni ita chikara ga __mezameteiru hazusa kimi no naka de." _He looked up, a look of familiarity on his face as he listened to me sing quietly.

_"Sou TRY __yudan sureba FIGHT __miushinau yo FLY __kimi no tsubasa hane wo hiraku toki wo matteiru." _He soon stopped with the head rubbing. I stood, messing with my necklace. My bangs showed my eyes.

_"Tsuyoku hayaku togisumashita tamashii ga __kotoba yori mo kimi no koto tsutaeru hazu __kizuki hajimeteru sono shoudou tokihanate __uchidasareru dangan no LOADED SOUL.. __IT'S A LOADED SOUL." _My voice got louder as all emotion disappeared from my face. Putting my headphones over my ears, I placed a hand on the side of them, spinning in a circle.

_"Hokori wo mamoru koto saeshira zuni __dare ka to wakariau nante muri sa __ashibumi shita mama no ima wo nukete __muriyari koji akeru mirai mo aru." _Seiichi began to sing with me, but only a little.

_"Sou SKY __motto hiroku CRY __karitateteru HIGH __kimi no kodou yume ga ugoku toki wo shitteiru."_

_"Takaku tooku kegare no nai tamashii ga __donna yume mo kimi no moto hikiyoseteku __yusa burareteiru sono kanjou tokihanate __buchidasareru dangan no LOADED SOUL.. __IT'S A LOADED SOUL." _My voice got louder as he stopped, only listening now.

_"Tsuyoku hayaku togisumashita tamashii ga __kotoba yori mo kimi no koto tsutaeru hazu __kitsuki hajimeteru sono shoudou tokihanate __buchidasareru dangan no LOADED SOUL.. __IT'S A LOADED SOUL." _Pure emotion, rage, fear, happiness... it was all in there.

_"Takaku tooku kegare no nai tamashii ga __donna yume mo kimi no moto hikiyoseteku __yusa burareteiru sono kanjou tokihanate __buchidasareru dangan no LOADED SOUL __IT'S A LOADED SOUL."_

Hearing someone clap, my head whipped around to see Seiichi sitting on the couch, a smile on his face. My face reddens as I looked down, letting my hair cover most of my face. "S-Shut up..." I stutter out. He snickers, standing.

"Saa... Do you like gardening?" I blinked, looking up. I nodded, even if my face was confused. His smile got bigger.

"Got some plants in my room..." Pushing a door open, he followed me to my room. Which, frankly, is boring.

I didn't have any posters or pictures of the walls. It was bare as most color was from my bed and a few items here and there. On my window ledge was a box. Cacti in one pot, a single white rose in the next pot, then another pot of cacti. It wasn't much, but it looked nice.

"Saa... I never saw blue cacti before." I smirked, seeing him stare in shock at the far right pot. Yeah, it was blue with a small orange flower on it. The one of the far left was red with a yellow flower.

"Ah. I guess they originate in Brazil."

Seiichi straightened up from his knelt position, looking at me. "So, you are going to Rikkai Dai, right?" I sighed, dragging a hand through my hair.

"Ah. But, I probably will not have to do any work. I will most likely just help students and do a bunch of extra stuff." He just shook his head, walking out of my room. I stopped as he began to walk out the front door.

"Neh, what day is it?" He turned his head, his eyebrows together.

"Monday." I nodded, shooing him out. As I locked the door, thoughts came to mind as I stuffed my hands into my pockets, walking with Seiichi along the sidewalk.

_'Did this mean anything?' _I snuck a glance; a small smile was on his face as he tugged his scarf up more. _'Surely not... It couldn't have meant anything big. It... It just happened.' _I tried to reassure myself, switching my gaze back down to the ground.

_'But... He did kiss me, intentionally. And... I did kiss him back.' _Feeling a burning warmth come over my face, I bit my lip. I quietly sighed, pulling my hood up. I mentally shook my head, only to wonder why I was walking with him. Actually, I'm following him...

"Neh... Where are we going?" I had yet to get used to the Kanagawa prefecture. He glanced at me before shifting his eyes in front of him.

"Tennis practice. We agreed to have it a bit more after school than normal." I just nodded, assuming the "we" was the club.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Well, I had hoped to get to 10k of words for the first chapter... Hm. Maybe I did and didn't notice. xD**

**Ah, well. As his saying goes, **_"If you have not experienced Winter, then you can not understand Spring's warmth." ~ Yukimura Seiichi_**  
**

**On another hand, thanks for reading! All things will be welcomed. Though I will not be happy for flames... It's something, is it not?**


End file.
